Graphical modeling environments, such as Simulink® software from The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., cater to various aspects of dynamic system simulation, analysis and design. Such products allow users to perform numerous types of tasks including constructing system block diagram models. Such graphical modeling environments may also be used to augment a predefined set of blocks with custom user-specified blocks, to compute and trace the temporal evolution of the dynamic system (“executing” the block diagram), to produce deployable software systems, or to produce descriptions of hardware systems that can mimic the behavior of either the entire model or portions of the model (referred to herein as “code generation”).
A code generation process may be complicated. While it is may not be important for users of graphical modeling environments to understand the details of how the code generation process works, it can be important for users to understand the mapping between parts of the graphical model and parts of the generated code. Conventional systems and/or techniques may not provide users with the ability to readily understand mappings between parts of a graphical model and parts of generated code.